Grey as Steel
by Blackshadowbutterflys
Summary: In the final hours of his life the commander comes to terms with the darkness surrounding him. He comes to see just what he is, what he has become and most of all what the prince has become… a monster. Slight Zan Wolf Boss xLord Shen, rated M for Violence, Language, Mild Sexual Themes, No Lemons. Squeal to "White as Snow" One-Shot


**Grey as Steel **

"Call in the wolves! All of them! I want them ready to move! The Year of the Peacock begins now!" the prince smiled darkly. It didn't matter if the stupid panda lived or was splattered into a pile of bloody flesh. Victory's sweet taste was clouding his mind the drive to fight high as the fire reflected in his eyes.

The commander slid down the steep ladder turning to the lord as he spoke. The wolf made no comment as the maddened bird rang off orders. His ears fell at the cynical voice that escaped the peacock's beak. No emotion was audible other than power lust and greed. No trance of humanity remained.

This unsettled the wolf fearful his friend may have slipped completely. The commander couldn't handle such venom. He thought fast and decided to lighten the mood a bit. Not to get a laugh but just enough to calm the raging lord. "Right now? 'Cause it's the middle of the year, so you'd only get, like, a half of the Year of the Peacock," said Zan but as the words left his mouth he soon regretted his action.

Shen slowing turned around facing him cold eye's ablaze. The clink of metal rang out as the lord brandished a blade. The wolf shook with fear his ear's lowering. The commander forced himself to look the prince in the eyes. His ears sank lower if that was possible as his own reflection was reflected back.

The peacock's eyes were glassily a burning hue of dark blood red coating them. They seemed soulless an empathy pool of void as he gazed longer into them. It broke Zan's heart and instilled a fear quite different from the norm.

In the years he had gotten use to such cold stares but never like this. Before a small but shining light hung at the back of the lords gaze. It was faint but for the wolf, he picked it up easily. It would grow when he made him laugh even if only inward, coming when he smiled at him and shining brightest during…

"And this is the Year, of course, of the Peacock. Happy New Year, sir!" he quickly spat out in an attempt to sake his current thoughts. A faint blush crossed the commander's checks. His ears completely pressed back a nervous lick as the lord stared him down. Zan averted his eyes ashamed at thinking such a thought at a time like his. The peacock's eye's shook as his raspy voice spoke.

"Get the wolves ready… We're loading the ships, now," began his voice quickly rising as he continued to speak, "Now! Now, now, now!," he was screaming his sharp voice pounding on the wolf's eardrums. Zan shook at how shrill it sounded but jumped to the ladder quick to obey orders. He gave one final glance back at the peacock whose eye's remained the same if not darker. The wolf felt his heart break completely. The shine was not even faintly there, the Shen he once knew was gone…

"Move, move, move!" yelled Zan as he urged his troops into action. That stare made the wolf not only fearful for himself but his pack as well. The peacock had always cared about them in the past in his own special way but currently… The commander shook the thought not willing to believe it. Shen even crazed would never hurt them, he would never hurt him right?

Zan put his work into overdrive. The less free time he had the better. He scrambled around barking left and right. There was a anger to his voice the wolves were not sure of. It wasn't uncommon for their leader to be annoyed but the sharp venom coming from him now startled all involved.

He was hyper focused and growled loudly at even the simplest mistake. The pack scrambled to please the anger driven commander. He worked them to the bone throwing insults out every so often. The wolves were not taking kindly to his behavior. He was acting like the peacock and though they trusted there lord they needed there commander's normal kind ways to balance things out.

Zan knew he was pushing them hard. He watched as two wolves struggled to load a canon on a nearby ship he ordered two others to go and help. The commander himself didn't know why he was being so harsh. A burning feeling was lingering inside that was causing him great pain. He knew he shouldn't lash out at his pack for such a thing but he couldn't seem to control himself.

It felt somewhat good to snap relieving a bit of the pain. Guilt always followed after his cruel tongue. He would formally apologize to his pack once the ships were loaded and the kung fu warriors dealt with. A loud crash startled Zan. He whipped around to see two wolves had dropped a canon nearly putting a hole in the boat's floor.

The commander snapped jumping over to the boat. He glared down at the two wolves growling. "Don't you dare break this ship or Lord Shen we'll have all our hides," hissed Zan as his fur began to prickle. One wolf shivered and apologized but the other only glared up.

"Fuck off, were doing the best we can at the pace you've forced on us," snapped the solider growling back up at his commander. Zan knew he had a valid point but he couldn't let his soldiers talk down to him. Zan pushed the wolf to the ground his large paw pinning the others chest down. The pack all stopped staring as the event unfolded.

"That may be true but these are orders from our lord and we always carry them through flawlessly," snapped the commander releasing the now horrified wolf from his grasp. Zan rose to two feet growling at the pack that quickly sprang back to work at the warning. The punished wolf looked down crawling back the canon his heartbeat still racing.

Zan turned his back about to go ready the main ship when an arrogant voice stopped him. "Typical, you always side with him. Then again you are his favorite little pet. Getting pampered all the time," the voice crackled into a mocking laugh.

The commander whipped around eyes glowing red. "Who said that, show yourself!" boomed Zan as he felt himself reaching the breaking point. A black wolf stepped forward a wide smile gracing his lips. The commander growled. He knew this wolf all too well. He was constantly challenging his judgments.

It was no secret he didn't approve of how he ran things or that he wished to be pack leader himself. Zan had fought him many times when such notions got to strong. The wolf had lost every time yet he never let the fire die. He was like a wild mutt ready to jump on any mistake he might make.

"Tai," snapped the commander as he walked towards the still smirking wolf. He wasn't afraid of Zan. He had been in enough fights to know he was a pansy with his pack; the worst he'd get is being pinned. Tai just crossed his arms as Zan came to rest in front of him furthering his disrespect. "Tai," warned the commander waiting for him to show rank. The black wolf only snickered as he glared back.

"It's true though. You spend just if not as much time with him as you do us. Your always at his call in snap like a trained puppy. While the rest of us get punished for mistakes you get off with a small lecture. Must be nice to have special treatment and a fancy room to stay at when you please," finished Tai off delighted by the pain that flashed across the others eyes.

"Lies and you know it. I get punished the same as everyone else even if you don't see it happen. You've seen the marks I've gotten before. If I remember correctly I've even saved a lot of you, yourself included Tai from punishments," snapped the commander holding his ground.

Tai gritted his fangs but he wasn't giving up without a fight. "Maybe but it must be nice to have a cushy room to sleep in while the rest of us sleep in the barracks," snapped the black wolf leaning a paw behind his head looking cocky, a small smile still lingering on his lips.

Zan grunted at this trying to be stern yet fair. All the pack was looking at them work forgot once again. "I don't know where got such an idea but I have no room. Only the lord's chambers and study exists on the top floor unless you count a supply closet as a nice room," smirked the commander as the others grin turned sour. Tai seemed clipped but bounced back grin returning. Zan felt slightly uneasy.

"So I guess the rumors are true then. I myself have seen you spend all night up there without coming down," began the wolf chuckling as he continued, "Guess you really are fucking the ice prince," howled Tai as whispers started across the pack.

Zan grinded his teeth. All eyes were on him. This wasn't the first time the commander had heard of this lovely sentiment. Now he was pretty sure where it started. Guilt washed over Zan, there was some truth to it but his pack didn't need to worry about that part of his life. The commander growled one last time giving the other a final warning.

Tai brushed it off and continued to speak. "So tell me how much of a bonus do you get for fucking him?" the black wolf was laughing loudly now, "For being his bitch," finished Tai.

Zan snapped. All he saw was red. It happened so fast. His paws grasped something soft and wet. His vision returned. Tai was plastered on the ground his paws around his throat nails digging in. Blood gushed everywhere as he struggled to breath. A few wolves were on him trying to pull them apart.

Startled by the scene Zan let go as the other wolf gasped for air. His paws went to his neck in attempt to stop the bleeding. The commander was covered in blood. A nearby wolf quickly bought a cloth over wrapping it around Tai's neck.

All the wolves stared at their leader dumbfounded. Some wore looks of horror, some looks of fear and a small few disgust. Zan turned to Tai as the wolf got to his feet. He glared at the commander.

"Do not disobey me again," came Zan's voice dark and stern. There was no saving face after such a display. He turned to his pack that quickly got back to work in fear of suffering the same faith as Tai.

"Let this be a lesson Tai. I've been light on your punishments in the past. I don't want to hurt you or any others but you have to learn after so many strikes I can't be nice anymore," Zan did his best to sound caring. This little speech seemed to give him back some of the packs confidence in his leadership. They all knew Tai had it coming yet still a few stayed unmoved at all their opinions the same as before.

The commander turned his back and walked away afraid he might loss it again if he stayed to close to the irritable soldier. Tai only growled as the blood finally stop leaking from his wound. He watched Zan walking towards the main ship before speaking in a low dark voice.

"He'll be the death of you…" he began as he took a step forward, "and when that happens I'll be here to take your place," the black wolf spoke no more. He whirled around disappearing into the pack. Zan stood there a moment. A few pack members looked at him with concern but he brushed them away.

He continued walking his right ear slightly twitching. A few members told him not to listen to Tai that he had always been jealous of him. Zan paid these efforts no mind. He wanted to agree with them but with the way Shen had been acting he wasn't so sure if Tai wasn't right…

Zan wondered off alone needing time to calm his mind. ""Damn hell crow, year of the Peacock," he mumbled to himself. A few soldiers walking by greeted him. He barley give them a hey before returning to his own musings. Why was it all getting under his skin?

He had been fine so why did he feel so uneasy now. What had changed in this very day to make him doubt all he had known for 30 plus years… the wolf's ears lowered he knew the answer to all these questions yet he still fought the truth.

It was those eyes of Shen's. The deep red pools that once held great knowledge and ruthless genius. They had once gleamed with a small bit of kindness a deep feeling of respect for him and his wolf pack. He had been grateful for their help and when he had the means he did his best to make their lives as pleasant as possible.

Zan sighed. Those days were long gone. Shen had closed himself to all. The commander was the only one he still confided in. He was the only one the lord still trusted. He was the only living thing left he still held something for…

At least this was Zan's belief. It made sense to him, all those years in exile they had spent. Countless days and nights working together. He was there at the times the horrid nightmares plagued the fowls mind. He was there to take Shen's mind off troubles with challenges at Go; a game that surprisingly they were both equally good at. He was even there in times of needed passion…

Zan blushed faintly as the thought slid across his mind. Though not as often as Tai made it out they did indeed share silk sheets from time to time. It was a complicated setup that the wolf had long ago decided figuring out was pointless. He was there to serve and help his friend. That was all he needed to know in his opinion.

Howls rang out in the night air. The ships were ready they called out. Zan hurried splashing in the nearby river to remove any trance of blood. Once content with his cleanup he fell to all fours. The commander took to a full run ready to join his lord…

The canons were loaded, the decks sparkling clean. All was ready a very amused prince appearing on the deck as he viewed his victims hanging by choking chains. The panda had come, him and his warriors only to be defeated by Shen and his pack.

Zan felt a bit of pride. Even without him being there to lead them they still had captured the pests with flying colors. It didn't matter what Tai or a few odd wolves thought of his leadership. This was proof that they were strong and could handle anything even some magical panda.

The commander held a touch out lighting the faces of the furious five without a word. The peacock spoke his voice soaking with a mocking tone, "Such sad, sad faces. But now is a time only for joy," began the lord walking over to the five his metal talons dragging along the ship's floor. Zan watched still quiet as his lord smiled cruelly at the five's leader.

"You are going to be a part of something beautiful," the peacock leaned in close to Tigress who only growled defiantly at him. The lord snickered before withdrawing his head back. "Once we reach the harbor, in front of all the world, you and your precious Kung Fu will die, and China will know to bow before me," Shen finished in almost a whisper.

The prince glanced at Zan from the corner of his eye. This action surprised the wolf. He was smiling at him but it gave the commander no comfort. The peacock's eyes were gleaming with lust and what he believed could only be blood thirst. "Set sail!" he snapped whirling around as the five were swung up high above the ship.

The commander watched the lords back as he took his place at the stern of the ship. He turned whipping his feathers around delighted at the breeze they caused. He looked out over all of Gongmen and beyond to China which would soon be his…

His wing motioned the commander to join him. Zan with slight nerves obeyed. The peacock did not spare him a look at all. His gaze was fixed on all that lay before them. The wolf looked the prince over. His body shook with what he guessed was excited and a bit of fear. His beak was curved into the cruelest smile the wolf had ever seen.

"I well take it all," said the lord in a slight whisper. His red irises glanced at the commander a split second. The wolf could only stare back his fear and uncertainly growing. The peacock dipped his head slightly forward and spoke directly at Zan.

"You will be my general in this war Zan do not shame me," he said withdrawing his neck looking back at the port smile still present. The wolf's tail fell as the words sunk in. Cold, harsh and a hint of a warning to them.

His eye's held nothing for the wolf in them. They had been blank the remains of their friendship nowhere to be seen. The commander realized this war would truly be a living hell on earth...

The commander made no commented only nodding at his words. The pain from early had gathered grinding deep inside. He felt like he was going to be sick.

"Lord Shen what about the bridge?" Zan managed to gain composer as the obstacle came into view. The peacock was quiet a second before responding devilish grin ever present. "Nothing stands in my way, Fire!"

The wolf watched the stone shatter. The tiger cried out in anger calling Shen a coward in the process. A gleam of light and movement off in the distance caught everyone's attention as the smoke cleared. Atop a building stood the panda…

Chaos struck; wooden boats peeled to pieces. The sparks of flames screamed across the fleet fighting clashing out echoing along the channels. Troubled eye's quickly scanned the conflicts with uneasy. Ruby red eyes met darken crimson ones. Shen broke the stare looking out over the battlefield. The wolf looked as well.

"Why aren't we firing?!" screamed the fowl as Po and the warriors dodged all his army's attacks. The canons were slow and unable to stay aimed at the pests. Zan watched biting his lip slightly as they drew closer.

"They're taking out our gunners, sir. They're getting close!" snapped the commander as he turned to Shen. He was at a loss of what to. He looked to the prince for answers. He always seemed to have an ace up his sleeves.

"Fire then!" screamed the peacock. He was running on fear and adrenaline. His eye's darted around the battlefield.

"But sir we'll kill our own," said Zan watching as his pack fought hard to keep the warriors at bay. They were giving it there all. The commander knew some death would happen. His wolves all knew this as well but Zan refused to be the direct cause of his packs defeat.

"I said fire, fire!" the screaming prince broke the wolf from this thoughts. He looked at the bird. Their eyes locked. They were completely gone now. The lord had turned on him. He didn't care about anything but his revenge. To the peacock they were all disposable.

Zan felt the pain inside spread quickly through his body as he was forced to shallow the truth. Shen was gone. This monster in his place. The person he pledged to help was gone..

"No," said Zan glaring at the lord. The wolf threw his touch down. He had no reason to help anymore. He was no longer his lord, he was no longer his friend but most of all he was no longer human.

The peacock was outraged. A look of betrayal crossed his eyes not believing what he was hearing. Did Zan not say he would help him rule China? But now when he needed him most he turned on him…

Had the wolf spend all those years with him for no reason? Was it some kind of sick joke? That he gained his trust and now he wanted to throw it away over a few wolves?

The peacock felt bitter as something broke inside. His eyes went pitch black as he drew a set of throwing knives. If he wanted to throw all they had away then fine. He would be just as cruel and uncaring.

Zan watched in shock as the knives were shot at him. They hit his neck in a neat line knocking him from the boat. The darkness in Shen's eyes haunted the wolf as he fell hitting the water hard. The commander felt numb no thoughts running through his head.

It all seemed broken. There was nothing left. On sheer instinct the wolf struggled to swim to the surface. He managed to reach it coughing breath as blood poured from his neck.

His version was fuzzy and the knives felt like fired razors. Zan dare not pull them out. With the knives gone the blood would rush out like a waterfall. He choked once more trying to keep himself a float.

A loud bang rang out a large smoke cloud following it. Zan wanted to cry out realizing the madman had fired the canon but he had neither voice nor the strength to do so. He fought to stay alive his fear running high.

If he didn't make it to land soon he would drown from exhaustion. The channel walls were steep impossible to climb. The ships were long gone up the river now filling the harbor. Zan's ear's fell. No one was around, no one was coming. If he wanted to survive he had to do so on his own…

The wolf tried to swim through the city desperate to reach the banks at the other end. Pain screamed from every ounce of his body as the water was stained red. It was no use. The more he moved the worst his he bleed. His hope was fading…

A howl rang out startling the dying wolf. He looked up to see a small group of wolves heading across the river. They had come from the tail end of the ships if he had to guess. They jumped clear across the bank with easy headed to the mountains in the far distance.

Zan splashed about trying to get their attention with little success. Finally, one stopped mid jump withdrawing back to the channel's edge. He smiled down at the wolf. Zan's heart filled with dread as Tai's smug mug appeared above him.

He stroked his neck wound grinning deeply as he scanned Zan's injuries. He snickered bending over the edge slightly before speaking. "The death of you just as I thought. Your leadership is gone and these few fine wolves realize your precious peacock is a fool."

The commander glared up at him but made no argument. Shen was not only a monster but a foolish one he had to agree on this point as much as it pained him to. Tai seemed happy with his silence.

"I could save you. You could come with _my _pack," he began dragging the word "my" out as he spoke. Tai fang's turned into a twisted smile. It didn't faze the commander at all. He had lived with Shen, no one was more terrifying then the peacock.

"If you beg for it. You can be my servant. I'm sure I can find use for you after all you always were a perfect little pet to him," came the black wolf's cold words. They sliced through Zan like a hot blade. He would never sink so low.

The wolf swam close to the edge coughing. Tai only watched in amusement at his weakness. Zan placed both paws on the stone looking up at the wolf.

"So what do you say?" questioned Tai as he leaned farer down. The commander pushed himself up slightly. The black wolf waited his answer taking delight in the begging to come.

Zan cleared his throat best he could. He spoke in a raspy voice. "I'd rather die than join you," he spat as blood fell from his mouth. The wolf quickly pulled a knife from his neck sending it flying at the other.

Tai barley got out of the way in time. The knife grazed his paw slightly. He howled in anger. "Then die you ungrateful mutt!" he screamed his eyes scanning around the area.

A large boat stood docked nearby next to a house. In blind rage Tai pushed it to the channel edge sending it over on top of Zan. The wolf cried out as the wooden boat shattered to pieces far too large to fit in this part of the river.

He was pushed under the last thing he heard was Tai cursing him to hell and the sounds of fading paws. The large pieces pushed him down. Try as he might they would not move. His version went black.

All fear left the wolf as he closed his eyes. Death was here, here to put his nightmare to rest. What reason was there to live anyway? His family, his future and his best friend were all gone…

He accepted it all. The waters were almost like a blanket chilling his bloody neck. The river muffled the sounds of combat happening far away in the harbor. Water planets wrapped around his body as he hit the bottom. Zan couldn't remember the last time he had been in such peace as all his senses faded away…

Pitch black was all that remained. Nothing lay around him. Zan looked at the void assuming this was the so called limbo everyone barked around. It was just a bleak as he imagined it would be.

A small firefly caught his attention. Where if came from he was unsure. He had blinked and suddenly it was there. The wolf reached his paw out. The small bug landed. Its light grew brighter as it crawled on the commander's paw.

The room emitted with bright silver light as memories flashed by Zan. It was all hard to take in. Versions of his childhood pasted. Back to the good days were him, Shen and the seer would all play together.

These were followed by their teenage years. They use to prank the servants all the time. There were flashes of their romantic flops and finally their adulthood before the banishment.

One by one the wolf received his fondest memories from each year of his life. His family, his friends, his successes and most of all his best friend all swirled about. The light flashed a few times causing the wolf to stumble rubbing his eyes.

The firefly took flight as it flashed a bright silver one last time. The void changed. Colors took flight as the room was painted in a scene. The wolf watched as the familiar form of Shen's palace came.

He looked around shocked to see the peacock lying on an oversize silk pillow his canon planted next to it. Piles of work scattered around him. They were in the throne room.

"Shen," the wolf called out taking a few steps closer stunned and confused. The bird did not respond. He tried again with the same results. A loud knock on the door kept him from trying a third time.

Shen looked up at this. "Come in," he said dropping his quill beside him. Zan looked in shock as he saw _himself _enter the room. The wolf closed the door behind greeting Shen with a bow.

Zan looked at his double confused. The gears of his mind began to spin. The lord was wearing a striking red robe that seemed so familiar. It hit the wolf like a ton of bricks.

Shen had been wearing that a few nights before the raid. He was in a memory getting a third person view of the events. Zan backed away allowing their memory selves to converse…

"You wanted to see me sir," came the wolf as he looked up at the peacock. Shen said nothing at first but finally offered him a smile. The wolf blushed a bit as the other tilted his head in a slight seductive manner.

"I tire of work and wanted a game of Go," said Shen as he motioned to a Go set hidden among the papers. The wolf smiled back shyly retrieving the board. He sat down in front of the peacock.

"It has been awhile," Zan couldn't remember the last time they had a night in the name of friendship. With all the planning of the raid to take place in a few days' time the wolf was more than grateful for a relaxing night. The peacock only nodded slightly.

"We will sail to victory on the full moon, nothing will stop us. Tonight we celebrate the death of a weak warrior and the grand victory of the future," the prince sounded cruelly delighted as he mentioned the death of Master Rhino.

The wolf said nothing happy to see the lord in such good spirits. The board was unfolded both taking their sides. Zan knew that nights like this would be far pressed once all of China was taken. He would enjoy it while he had the chance…

Zan watched the memory unfold. The two played Go, the wine coming out in time as the night proceeded. The commander remembered it well. This was his last fond memory of his dear friend. In just a few days' time all would change and he would no longer even be alive…

Zan felt himself blush as the two animals grew closer. They were almost whispering beak close to muzzle. They met in a deep kiss. Feathers and fur ruffled as they fell back onto the silk pillow.

The commander had to turn away slightly embarrassed to see this in such a way. Looking at oneself in romantic encounters was just a bit much for him. Despite the awkwardness of the moment Shen's voice bought his eyes back.

"I can only imagine the shock and disgust they'd feel if they saw me now," began the peacock a sly grin upon his face. "Gutting their chambers, a weapon in place of the throne and the act of defiling this so called sacred place," finished the prince pressing his lips to the wolf once more.

The commander made no comment as he pressed the peacock down on the pillow. His eye's shown with playful delight. There was indeed thrill in doing such things in such a place. "If you ask me you always were better than them, a true ruler," whispered the wolf as he nuzzled the others neck.

Shen made no comment. His wings came to rest on the wolf's face lightly stroking his muzzle. "With this weapon, this army, and your leadership, China well fall," the peacock leaned down a glint of fire to his eyes. The two twirled around the pillow clothes falling in the process…

Zan turned away refusing to watch the last of the memory. A flash of light went off as he looked away. The wolf blinked furiously as the dark void returned. The firefly appeared glowing red.

The commander stared as the bug erupted into flames. A defending scream punctured the wolf's ears. Flames whirled around the void as versions flashed by. So quick they were that the wolf's eyes felt pain just to look.

Memories of pain, suffering, and evil rang out. Zan tried to close his eyes but couldn't. He was forced to see all the suffering he had caused in his life. He saw the helpless animals he had beaten up. He saw the deaths he had caused but most of all he saw the fall outs of all his actions.

It was hard to take in. The wolf could feel his heart ripping as guilt began to fill his soul. He knew what he had done in the past was wrong but facing it was worst.

They stopped on a town slowly burning to the ground. Pandas ran wild as wolves hunted them down spilling their blood. Zan saw himself covered in blood delivering the final blow to one. He heard his lord's voice ringing out to get them all.

He looked around seeing a small child. Without a thought he ran towards it hammer ready. A flash of black and white startled him as a large panda appeared. The man sent him flying back his hammer gashing his eye. Zan screamed out in pain as blood fell. He heard the panda call out telling another to run with their son. She was no doubt his wife.

Enraged, Zan attacked his wounded eye closed. Hammers rang out as they clashed; steel grinded against steel. Such an equal match in strength and skill would lead to a prolonged battle. The wolf was not in the mood for such a fight. A blaze of white caught his eye.

Shen was running ahead with two wolves after the female and her baby. The wolf looked to the male panda a slow cruel look forming. There was more than one way to deliver revenge. Zan yelled for a group of wolves. Five came running engaging the panda in battle. The commander slipped away taking chase after the others…

Ash fell from above. A fine glow of red dusted the sky. The wolf panted hard as he ran full speed his nose tracking the group. Soon a set of touches became visible. A few seconds later the prince, wolves and panda came into view.

Her baby was gone. Perhaps she hid it or kindly killed it to spare it the death it would have gotten from the army. If didn't matter to Zan, anger and rage were running through his veins. His eyes burned as bright as the prince's.

Soon the figures become very clear. With a sudden rush of speed the commander whipped pasted Shen and the wolves. They stopped startled by his sudden appearance. He was closing in on the female fast. She looked back in horror as the wolf leaped.

The panda was slammed to the ground Zan's paws piercing her stomach. Blood poured out in gushes. The wolf thoughtlessly ripped at the wound. He ignored her cries of pain as death overcame her. Zan heard nothing as he continued to maul the woman. All he could think of was the horror the panda would feel if he lived long enough to see his wife in such a state…

Zan did not hear the lord approaching. The peacock watched the ruthless display a slight smile on his beak. A knife shot pasted the wolf's muzzle driving hard into the panda's heart. The woman let one last painful scream out before going quiet. She was dead…

Zan looked up his eye's meeting Shen's. Their red irises melted perfectly together. The peacock's smile grew wide twisting into a cruel sight. He leaned down removing his knife from the body. Not once breaking his stare with the wolf.

The prince raised a wing to Zan's face. The peacock leaned in close their lips almost touching. Shen smiled even wider; a glint of sheer delight in his eyes. The prince spoke.

"You and I are going to paint a beautiful future one Gongmen and China well never forget." The bird withdrew still smiling at the wolf. Zan looked to the ground startled by his own handy work.

He looked up at the peacock as he whirled around. He ordered the wolves to return and finish the raid. Shen glanced back at Zan. He motioned for him to follow. That cruel look a seemly now permanent feature on his beak…

Zan screamed as the memory faded the void now back. He fell to his knees tears falling from his eye. "Please, for the love of god just take me to hell, give me punishment but whatever you do don't make me see these memories anymore," the wolf howled in pain.

The commander was sobbing uncontrollably. "I know I can't do anything to change the past and you won't believe when I say I'm truly regretful but I'm." The wolf sank to the floor covering his head with his paws.

"If I could I'd try to fix what I can," he finished as his tears lessened. He was exhausted his chest aching. He was tired of living wanting to take his place in the afterlife.

The bright light returned. It swirled around the wolf. Zan felt oddly warm as it enveloped him.

Sharp little pains erupted on the wolf's body. The commander groaned as more aches came. He opened his eye. No void was present. He appeared to be in a forest. It was early morning a few dragonflies zipping by.

"How are you feeling?" questioned a silky voice. The wolf shot up regnoizing the voice at once; he regretted the action as the pain increased. He looked down seeing needles across his body as well as a thick bandage around his neck.

The soothsayer's smiling face looked down at him. Zan's head fell backwards. He stared up at the sky in disbelief. If the old goat was here then he must…

"I'm alive?" he questioned quietly. The woman turned to him reaching down to apply more needles. The wolf didn't even twitch as they entered his skin. She removed a few as well.

She stopped and gazed down on the wolf once again before speaking. "Barley but yes you are very much alive." Her hooves reached down removing the bandage from his neck. She winced at the damage that showed below. The wolf began to cough the air cutting his wound.

The goat hurried to change the dressing. She leaned Zan's head up to help soothe the coughing. After minutes he was able to get himself under control. He looked at the goat with questions swarming.

"Why save me, after what I helped do," he said choking a bit as his paw went to his throat. The soothsayer didn't respond at first. She looked to her bowl. Her hooves spun it a few times. Finally, she looked back to the wolf.

"Because you were not given a second chance," she began her eyes filled with pain. The wolf noticed she was gripping her robes tight. She gazed into the sky. The commander could have sworn he saw a single tear.

"At the battle, Shen was given a chance to put his madness to rest," she started. Her hooves were gripping the robes so tight now that the wolf was sure they were going to rip. She closed her eyes.

"The panda gave him a chance to choose his destiny. In the end he picked power and was defeated by the warrior of black and white," she finished. Silent tears now streamed down her old cheeks.

Zan took the words in his eye's still looking to the clear blue sky. Shen was gone? Mixed feelings ran through the commander. True the peacock had been evil and treated him bad sometimes but still. The prince had been his friend. It was not Shen who had betrayed him but the monster that had consumed him...

A lone tear fell from Zan's eye. "He's gone," he said out loud to no one in particular. His words were lost in the breeze. It was darkly funny to the wolf. Only he and the old goat were crying over the loss of the peacock while everyone else celebrated…

The soothsayer turned to the wolf. Zan glanced back there eye's locking. "You may have done wrong in the past but it's who you choose now to be that defines you," began the goat her tears drying as she spoke. The commander's ears lowered. He had heard those words quite a lot.

They were silent a while until the goat asked the question on both their minds. "Zan who are you? Who will you be?" she questioned. The wolf broke his gaze.

He pressed his lips together feeling the goat's eager eyes on him. What could he do? How could he possibly make up for what he had done? He looked back to her uncertainty glaring in his eye. The goat offered an encouraging smile.

"I want to right the damage I've done. I want to find my path whatever it might be," his voice was quiet but steady. The wolf had no idea what he was saying but it felt right. It was what he should do.

The soothsayer smiled resting a hoof on his head. Zan looked back unsure of how to proceed. The goat seemed to read his message.

"I do not know what your path is young one. Fortune telling can only do so much however I offer this advice." Zan looked up at her full of eager and desire for wisdom. The seer smiled at his enthusiasm.

"Heal your wounds, live your life in the name of good. If you do these things your path and redemption will all come in time." She stroked his head as her words suck in.

The wolf pondered the advice. There wasn't much else he could do. It was clear by getting better and setting off on a journey only then could he start anew.

The wolf slowly smiled back at the goat. Bowing best he could in a laying position. "Thank you," he said. The goat only bowed back.

"Rest Zan for soon your journey shall begin anew," her words were kind her smile even kinder. The wolf only grunted closing his eyes. Sleep was calling out to him; calm void less darkness over taking him. Tonight he would sleep soundly a weight lifted from his chest…

_**Fin **_


End file.
